


Of Sacrificial Lambs

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [208]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Destiny/fate, F/M, Gen, Grief, Morning, Spoilers, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: But that, apparently, was his destiny, and he had to face that too.





	Of Sacrificial Lambs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> 100+ Words Meme  
> Two and a Number meme: Noctis and Regis (FFXV) [#57: Sacrificial]

Noctis is too young-- and Regis too old-- for such a burden, the knowledge that the small child sleeping restlessly in the seat beside him is destined for something that Regis cannot protect him from. Aulea did not understand Regis' consternation, and he loved her for that, honestly he did, but her lack of understanding did not make carrying the information any easier. Often it made it more difficult.

Regis had always known _he_ would die, of course. The Kings of Old passed on, adding all they were to the Lucii, passing on wisdom and strength to the son or daughter who would, eventually, join them. On and on until one of his descendants was Chosen, the King of Light.

But his son...

When the Six said, _he is born for this--_ Regis knew they really meant, _he will die for this._ That was what sacrifices were meant to do. Regis, as his father Mors. Regis-- as his son, the King of Light.

That wasn't a thing he could tell Aulea, though. He loved her, and because he loved her more than life itself, he could never let her know.

(She didn't question when he wished to give Noctis a younger sibling. What suffering it was to grow up as an only child, she understood as well as he did. She didn't hunt for hidden meanings, didn't request an explanation beyond that he wished for another child to run around, make him feel young again, someone for Noctis to play with.

He loved her desperately for it.)

(Noctis was the son of the Astrals more than Regis; the child of the Crystal, as the King of Light. If he lived long enough to take his place on the throne of Lucis... he wouldn't live there long.)

(Regis was a king, first and foremost, with people under his protection. He couldn't forsake his duties to them any more than he could to the Six. Noctis... would die. And someone would need to be there when he did, to step forward and take his place on the throne. There had to be a second child, a true heir. There _had_ to be.)

((There was. Aulea's pregnancy was hard on her, but Noctis delighted in talking to his mother's belly. Physicians told Regis he was expecting a daughter, a lady King of Lucis, and he began to make plans and avenues accordingly. A daughter would be in a bit more danger than a son, would need training a little differently, but this could work. Would have to work. A child for the Six and a child for Lucis. After, maybe... they could have a child just for him and Aulea.))

((His daughter breathed for less than an hour. His Aulea, his most beloved friend, held their little girl and grieved and took that grief with her into the grave, complications chasing her the whole way. His son, who had loved his sister before he'd ever laid eyes on her-- didn't understand.))

 

Regis hadn't been prepared to sacrifice _everything_ to the Six. But that, apparently, was his destiny, and he had to face that too.


End file.
